


Inside My Head

by jbcorman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbcorman/pseuds/jbcorman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being hit with a witch's spell Stiles experiences some after effects</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside My Head

_Stiles_ the voice sing-songed in his head _Stiles_

The brown eyed boy blinked unseeingly. His legs moving seemingly on their own.

_Stiles, come play with me Stiles_

Oh. So that’s what the voice wanted. Just a friend. Just someone to play with.

_That’s right Stiles, I just want a friend. Will you be my friend Stiles?_

Yes. Yes, Stiles would be his friend. He knew what it was like to be alone. Stiles’ body continued to move. It moved closer and closer to the bridge. The phone in his pocket buzzed. He reached for it.

 _NO!_ the voice snapped

The teen paused, “But it could be my father.” Stiles said out loud, “Or Scott, or…”

The voice interrupted sharply, _You mean the father that keep abandoning you for work? Or the friend that forgot about you the moment that huntress came to town?_ Stiles blanched, the voice continued, _And do you really think that Derek of all people…._

Stiles whimpered _Oh Stiles_ the voice suddenly became comforting again _Oh Stiles, I am so sorry. I know how you feel about him_

Stiles whimpered again, the voice shushed him gently _I only want to help you Stiles. He doesn’t care about you, none of them do, but I do Stiles. I care about you._

The once hyper active teen was losing himself more and more. Without him even realizing it his toes touched the edge of the bridge.

_Come play with me Stiles, I’ll take care of you. We will be together forever. I will never leave you._

Stiles’ body made to take a step forward when suddenly something hard and strong wrapped around his waist and pulled him backwards. The voice screeched inside his head but Stiles was more occupied with the irate wolf that had spun him around and was now glaring at him.

“D-Derek.” He stuttered fearfully.

“Don’t you Derek me,” the wolf snarled, “what the hell do you think you are doing?”

The teen opened his mouth to respond, only to snap it shut again as he realized that he had no idea what he had just been doing. His fear must have shown on his face because Derek’s grip on his arms loosened a little as the glowing red orbs of his eyes searched the young boy’s face. “Stiles?”

Said boy opened and closed his mouth like a fish, “I…I don’t…I don’t know.”

Derek’s eyes narrowed, “What do you mean you don’t know?”

Stiles cowered under the Alpha’s anger, “It just told me it wanted to play.”

“Who Stiles, who said they wanted to play?” When the teen didn’t answer right away the Alpha gripped his shoulders and shook, “Stiles! Who said they wanted to play!”

“A-A-A voice. In my head. Said that no one else would care. I knew it wasn’t true, but I couldn’t control my body…I couldn’t.” He didn’t say anymore as the fear choked him. Derek gathered the boy in his arms as tears started falling down the teen’s face.

“It’s okay Stiles, it was just a spell. It wasn’t real.”

The teen didn’t respond. He simply buried his head into Derek’s chest and tried like hell to believe his words.


End file.
